Love me
by jaishtcha
Summary: He's a guy who wants no one but a certain lady. She's a girl that nobody wants. When their worlds clashed, are they willing to submit to what fate presented to them? Or will they do everything just to get out of the so-called 'trap?
1. Chapter 1

**One time disclaimer: i do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to CLAMP. If ever i use any songs, they're also not mine. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Love me**

_by: jaishtcha

* * *

_

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

The Earth was suddenly put to life as the sun made its grand appearance. Everything was all happy and gay but on a certain house in Japan, one soul woke with the permanent scowl on her face.

Sadness and longing… Yes, one could say that these two feelings have already enamored her heart as the years passed. Setting aside her emotions, you could say that the past 14 years of her life had been hell and she was sure that she was not getting out of that situation yet.

Reaching out for the curtains, she pulled them aside to let the light come through. She wished she could do the same thing with her inner being but it was hard. Even though she locked her feelings to the deepest part of her heart, still, she believed that the day will come where she could freely express what she feels deep inside. No soul in this world knows what she's feeling. The cheerful Sakura is a façade. Everything is a façade.

The auburn haired lady forcefully dragged herself away from her bed as she did her daily activity. Wake up, cook her breakfast and again, drag herself to work. Except, today is Wednesday and it's her day off. After sitting in front of the television for an eternity, she finally decided to just enjoy the day and have a nice walk around penguin park. Dressed in a simple faded jeans, white rubber shoes and loose polo, she grabbed her coat seeing that it will not be sunny anytime soon.

She was about a block away from the park when her stomach grumbled and searched for anything to digest. Seeing as her intestines wouldn't give up, she decided to go to the nearest bakery. With a bread in her hand and her cola on the other, she exited the store and BAM! The next thing she knew is that her bread flew out of nowhere and her cola was surely soaking on whoever she'd bumped to.

'_Serves him right'_ she thought grimly. Standing up and dusting her jeans, she was suddenly pulled by the person that bumped into her. _'What is he doing? And why the hell am I running with him?!'_ she thought as reality sunk in.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as she wiggled her hand away from him but as soon as the two of them stopped, the paparazzi swarmed over them making the auburn haired girl scream in surprise.

Sensing that the lady before him was not used to these kinds of things, he removed his cap revealing his chestnut hair and putting it on the woman in front of him who whimpered like a cat. _'Interesting lady'_ he thought as he grabbed her wrist and jumped at the black car that appeared beside them.

As soon as the driver locked the main door, automatically, the other doors clicked signaling that they were locked. Removing his shades and rummaging through his bag for any extra shirt, he couldn't help but look at the woman beside him… gawking at him.

"What?" he asked monotonously which earned him a glare from the emerald eyed beauty.

"You ruined my lunch, made me run a mile, made me sweat like a pig and let me inside this car which is going to a place that maybe I don't even know and now you're asking me that question?" She answered back.

'_Ugh! Women!'_ He thought as he removed his shirt soaking with cola and replaced it with a plain white t-shirt and turned around the woman who kept squirming in her seat.

"First, I did not ruin your lunch, I was just passing by and you suddenly opened the door which made me lose my balance." He lied.

'_Passing by? Yeah right!'_ His conscience mocked him in which he chose to ignore it.

"If I didn't pull you then the paparazzi would've swarmed on you and made you their prey and since you've ruined my shirt which costs more than your life, you're gonna have to pay for it" He taunted.

"You know what Mr. Whoever you are, I don't care about your shirt! Let me out of this thing before I call the police!" The emerald eyed lady again started squirming in her seat knocking a certain chestnut haired man in the process.

"Stop the car Akira!" He immediately ordered.

"But sir, we're in the middle of Yokohana bridge. It's impossible for us to stop now." The driver who seemed to be in his late forties answered.

"Just stop the car Akira before this lady here calls the police."

"As you wish." And with that the driver pulled to the side of the bridge. He got out and helped the auburn haired lady out.

"Thank you" she said with a smile and she turned around giving a glare to the man inside the car and slamming it with full force. The car was immediately bought to life as it travelled along the bridge. Patting on her right side, her eyes widened as she realized that the lump that was supposed to be there was gone.

"My bag!" she yelled as she stomped her foot.

BEEP! A car honked which startled the auburn haired girl. She automatically ran towards the side in which a railing was placed to those who even dared to walk this bridge. Screaming out her frustrations, she stomped and walked towards the opposite direction that the car took.

"Stupid bridge! Why'd you have to be the longest one in Japan?!"

* * *

"Sir, we're already here!" a voice startled a young man who was looking out on his window. Muttering a thank you, he opened the door and took long strides towards the house.

"Akiho, good to see you!" The young man greeted when the head of the workers opened the door.

"It's good to see you too Li-sama. How's Paris?"

"It was great!" The young one said and headed towards the stairs. "Did mother arrive already?"

"Yes, she's in the library." The lady named Akiho said as she watched the young master ascend the stairs. Not being able to hold her tongue, she immediately yelled out her master's name which got his attention.

"I'm sorry for what happened Syaoran." She said with sympathy.

He gave her a sincere smile. Gazing at the woman before him who he considered to be his second mother, he just gave her a nod and replied "It's okay. It was inevitable", before continuing his path.

Standing in front of a familiar door, he opened the door expecting to see an elegant lady reaching her sixties but instead, he was immediately swamped with four figures all yelling the usual KAWAII and LITTLE BROTHER.

"Ladies, calm down" the woman at the back with long black hair giggled and at her command, the four figure stopped what they were doing but as soon as they backed out they heard a "Why am I always the little one" coming out from the chestnut haired man and this alone caused the five figures to start laughing all over again. As soon as the laughter died down, they started talking about their lives which eventually led to their own businesses.

"Little brother" Feimei, the eldest, started and she gladly received a glare from her so called 'little brother', "I heard that you will be launching inheritance tomorrow?"

"Yes. We feel that the timing is right since Ling Dong is now at its peak of bankruptcy. You all know as well as I do that ever since our business has started, Ling Dong had been doing its best to throw us out of business which eventually led them to their current situation." He finished with a proud smirk on his face.

The chat went on until dinner but unfortunately, his sisters have to leave the house to attend various meetings. They bid their farewell and soon left. The last one to leave the house was his mother.

As soon as everyone was out of the house, he immediately went to his chamber. Removing his clothes and turning on the water for his shower, he couldn't help but to think really hard on what to do with this current situation. Li Syaoran may be a man of all things but he's not really keen in expressing his own feelings. Closing off the shower and placing his towel around his waist, he got out of the bathroom, changed to his clothes and was about to go to the other room where his office was set up when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered in an irritated voice. _'Who in the hell should be calling at this time of the night?'_ he thought.

"Syaoran?" a familiar voice answered back. "Are you okay?"

"Mother? What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay." He lied though he perfectly knew what she was talking about.

"I see. Good night then. You should get some sleep. Knowing you, you'd probably be on your way to your office."

"I'll try mother" he said in a muffled voice.

"Good night Xiao Lang."

"Good night mother." And with that he returned the phone to its proper place and sat at the edge of the bed. _'Guess, postponing the work wouldn't do any harm'_ he said as he was soon engulfed in a deep sleep.

On the other hand, his mother clutched her phone close to her heart. _'There's no need to be brave little wolf. I already know what happened between you and Meiling.'_ She whispered to no one but herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S THE 2ND CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_by: jaishtcha

* * *

_

"Ms. Kinomoto, I would like to see you in my office." A woman in her forties summoned her. Taking the keys to her locker, she nodded and followed the lady who was known as Mrs. Nagasaki.

"Ms. Kinomoto, we have to discuss your performance in the office. I don't know what happened to you but now… Mr. Hiro read in the evaluation that your performance has gone downhill." The woman said in a strict voice.

"We've warned you so many times Ms. Kinomoto and we've given you so many chances to prove yourself, but Mr. Hiro already decided on this matter. You're fired."

The emerald eyed lady just stood there gaping at the woman before her. A long silence engulfed the two. Mrs. Nagasaki didn't even dare to open her mouth and comfort her. Slowly, Sakura stood up and bowed showing the old lady some respect.

"I'm sorry if my performance disturbed you a lot that you even decided on firing me. It's been nice working here in Ling Dong." She smiled then left the old lady feeling guilty of what they did. In fact, in her opinion, she didn't even deserve to be fired. She believed that Sakura was just having some problems of her own she's only human after all. But what can she do? It was Mr. Hiro's wish after all to get Sakura out of her job.

Closing the door gently, Sakura immediately headed to her table and started packing her things. After what seemed like an eternity, she was done packing and headed out of the building.

"Was it my performance or was it just Mr. Hiro's personal grudge against me?" She mumbled as she dumped her box to the nearest trash can.

* * *

"Mr. Li, please don't forget that you have a meeting at 2 o'clock with Mr. Smith in La Estrella." A woman with blonde hair and wearing a very skimpy "business attire" announced and gave the chestnut haired man a wink before going out and resuming to her table. Annoyed at what she did, he immediately pressed a number in his phone and immediately summoned his secretary.

"What do you want Mr. Li?" the woman asked in a tone that seemed like a purr. She shifted and faced Syaoran not forgetting to give highlights to her "gift" when she leaned forward.

Syaoran on the other hand groaned inwardly. "Ms. Chan, how many times will I have to tell you that flirting with your boss is not part of your job. You keep on doing that and you always keep on forgetting that we're in a professional setting. You have been a good secretary Ms. Chan but to tell you the truth, with your current attitude, I believe that you're pushing me to my limit." He stated in a firm voice.

"What do you mean Syaoran?" she asked innocently.

Upon hearing his name escape her lips, he shivered involuntarily sensing a kind of creepiness crawling to him. Realizing that this woman is really giving him the creeps, he stood up and walked towards the door saying 'you're fired' before leaving the room.

* * *

_'What did I even do to deserve this punishment?'_ Sakura thought as she sipped her coffee in café mist. The thought of someone from the office texting her entered her mind as she grabbed her phone in hopes that she will find a message saying that they made a mistake firing her and that they want her back. But all hopes vanished when she activated her phone and seeing that there's no message or calls for her.

Disappointed, she placed the phone back in her bag but then, thunder and lightning began clashing to one another. Groaning inwardly, she stuck her hand back in her bag and rummaged through her things. Reality then hit her when she felt that her umbrella was not in her bag.

"The hell" she muttered as another package of thunder and lightning passed by.

Sipping the last drop of coffee, she got out of the café and rushed to the nearest bus station. She kept on running as water constantly falls, getting stronger every second. The air passed by and same as the rain, it's strength is continuously gaining. Seeing that she's near the station, she got all excited thinking that sooner or later, she'll be out of the stupid rain and into a bus on the way home and she'll enjoy a nice hot cup of chocolate drink but when she crossed the street, a black Mercedes Benz honked making her freeze on her spot.

* * *

A flash of white light engulfed her vision and she forcedly close her eyes expecting that the car will hit her but instead of being thrown forward, she suddenly felt someone grabbing her to the sides and falling on the ground together with her.

"You idiot!" A familiar voice scolded her. Opening her eyes, she saw that the rain stopped and that she's now lying in a hard cement with a man on her side panting like there's no tomorrow.

"You know, if you're planning to have suicide, this is a bad choice." The man stated as he got up and dusted his pants. Reaching for the girl beside them, he was surprised when he saw the lady bowed down with her bangs covering her face.

"Hey" he yelled as he knelt down and took a good look at the girl. "Hey!" he yelled again but received no response. "You're impossible!" he sighed in frustration as he got up and walked away but after a step or two, he heard the lady mumble something. Turning back he was surprised when he saw a familiar face… the face that made him groan and want to vomit.

"Remember me?" Sakura said getting up with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Ugh! You're that let me get out of this thing before I call the police girl!" The man mocked and laughed enjoying the annoying look on Sakura's face.

"Whatever ! Where's my bag?!" Sakura yelled while extending her hand.

"What?! What bag?" The man yelled then stopped at the realization of a black prada bag that was left on his car. "Oh! You mean that last last last last season prada bag that you bought?"

Upon hearing this, Sakura's eyes widened, pointed her finger towards the man yelling "You're gay?!"

"No I'm not gay!"

"Are too! A real man would never know what season this prada bag is unless you're gay!"

"Whatever! Do you have any proof?!" The man said irritably.

"Mister! Mister!" Sakura tapped the back of the man who just passed her "Could you tell me what brand is this? and what season it was released?" Sakura asked as she pointed to her shoes.

"Hmmm. I don't know… Aren't there any label inside the shoes?" The man asked.

Sakura's eyes glittered and smirked saying a thank you to the man and apologizing for disturbing him. Turning around, she laughed at the man before her saying in a sing-song voice a 'you're gay! You're gay!' and laughing her stomach out. Settling down and feeling guilty at what she did, she looked closely at the man before him and scrutinized every detail. _'Hmmm, it's a waste he's gay. He's kind of cute.'_ She thought.

"Oh! Sorry for our rough start. I didn't know you were gay back then but it's totally fine that you're gay. My name is Sakura Kinomoto but you can call me Sakura. I'm really sorry about my behavior that day, you could've just told me that you were gay. I mean I totally understand. I think we could become good friends you know, cause I have a lot of friends who are gay just like you!" Sakura finished and breathed in deeply wearing a smile on her face.

The man on the other hand just stared at her outstretched hand and gaped at it. Grabbing it and introducing himself. "Hi. I'm Syaoran Li and I am not gay." And with that he pulled Sakura in, kissed her on the lips and released her immediately enjoying the look on her face.

"BASTARD!"


End file.
